


touch

by drabbletale



Series: PuppyBerry Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQTacos - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, US!Sans/FS!Pap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Blue traced a gentle circle around the crack that sprouted up from his Puppy’s eye socket. Slim shifted in his sleep, curling even closer to the other skeleton.





	touch

Blue traced a gentle circle around the crack that sprouted up from his Puppy’s eye socket. Slim shifted in his sleep, curling even closer to the other skeleton.

He huffed a laugh and pressed his teeth over the scar, fingers moving along the back of Slim’s skull to track the ridges of his spine where it connected to his head.

“blue?” Slim had woken up, half lidded eyes looking up to see Blue smiling down at him.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?”

Slim groaned and buried his face into Blue’s soft fleece shirt, sighing as Blue’s hands continued their gentle tracing down his spine. “love you.” He mumbled, eyes shutting again as he drifted back to sleep under Blue’s touch.

“You too, puppy.”


End file.
